Quand la réalité dépasse la fiction
by Loulou Sauvage
Summary: Quand Lea Michele et Dianna Agron se retrouvent après la fin de Glee, des non-dits font leur apparition qui changeront tout.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Depuis un an que le tournage de la série est terminé, les différents acteurs de Glee ont vu leurs chemins se séparer, empruntant chacun un itinéraire différent même s'ils restaient tous plus ou moins liés par le cinéma ou la chanson.

Lea Michele a quitté le rôle de Rachel Berry pour celui d'Hester Ulrich dans la série « Scream Queens » tout en enregistrant son premier album solo et vient de se séparer de son compagnon rencontré sur le tournage du clip « On my way ». Elle vit à Hollywood.

Dianna Agron qui ne faisait plus que de brèves apparitions dans le rôle de Quinn Fabray depuis la fin de la troisième saison, s'est fiancée depuis peu à un anglais. Elle vit à San Francisco et milite activement pour les droits homosexuels et soutien la recherche contre Alzheimer. Après un rôle dans le « Malavita » de Luc Besson, c'est surtout dans des clips vidéos qu'elle fait son apparition.

Naya Rivera, la sulfureuse Santana Lopez, incarne Blanca Alvarez dans la série « Devious Maids » et s'occupe de son fils né en septembre 2015. Elle vit à Los Angeles.

Heather Morris, la belle Brittany Pierce, joue dans plusieurs films et séries, mais s'occupe surtout de ses deux enfants.

Chris Colfer, la diva Kurt Hummel, est prétendu pour deux films à venir. En attendant, il se consacre à l'écriture, à son couple et est très présent dans le monde associatif.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Dianna trouva finalement à se garer pas trop loin de la maison de Naya. Même si elles étaient plus ou moins restées en contact depuis la fin de leur collaboration sur la série, quand leurs occupations professionnelles et personnelles leur en laissaient la possibilité, ça faisait tout de même un moment qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. En fait, depuis l'épisode final de la série.

Mais Naya venait d'être maman et quelle plus belle raison de revoir son amie que pour faire connaissance avec son fils !

Elle avait hâte de retrouver la latina, de la découvrir dans un rôle dans lequel elle ne la connaissait pas.

\- Dianna !

Cette voix… elle la reconnaîtrait entre milles !

\- Léa…

Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de se retourner, elle se retrouva dans l'étreinte de la brune qui l'avait rejointe en deux enjambées. Elle se rendit alors compte à quel point ces étreintes spontanées venant de la jeune femme lui avaient manqué.

\- Salut !

Le sourire de la brune était lumineux et elle ne put qu'y répondre sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le sourire de Léa s'agrandit et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de malice.

\- Naya ne t'a pas dit que je serais là à ce que je vois ! Quelle cachottière celle-là !

Et elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire devant lequel Dianna leva les yeux au ciel, absolument pas étonnée de la farce que lui avait joué la latina.

\- Ok, j'ai compris…

Redevenant plus sérieuse face à son amie.

\- … mais je suis contente de te voir… tu m'as manquée…

Elle reprit la brune dans ses bras et resserra son étreinte. C'est vrai qu'elle lui avait manqué mais elle s'était éloignée malgré elle depuis la mort de Cory. Le décès de leur ami, au-delà de la peine et de la douleur qu'il avait entraîné, avait engendré une confusion chez la blonde, un malaise qu'elle avait cru disparu mais qui refaisait surface et qu'elle refusait d'avoir à affronter.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée… mais on va rattraper le temps perdu… et on va commencer avec notre amie !

Et elles pénétrèrent dans la maison qui venait de leur être ouverte par Naya.

Naya n'avait pas changé malgré sa maternité. Elle avait toujours sa superbe plastique mais Dianna ne put que constater que son expression n'était plus la même, elle semblait bien plus épanouie, heureuse. Rapidement, elle les emmena dans le vaste salon de sa maison où trônait un superbe couffin sculpté. Elle s'en approcha et invita ses deux amies à faire de même.

\- Les filles, je vous présente mon fils Josey Hollis.

Son sourire était tellement resplendissant qu'il trouva un écho chez les deux comédiennes. Et Dianna devait bien s'avouer que ce petit bonhomme était un superbe bébé au teint halé de sa mère… et il dormait comme un petit ange.

\- Il est magnifique… mais je suis impatiente de voir la couleur de ses yeux !

\- Il s'est endormit il y a une heure, je pense qu'il va bientôt avoir fin alors avant de voir ses yeux, vous allez entendre sa voix !

Léa se mit à rire.

\- Et il chante comme toi ?

Dianna se joignit au rire de son amie en voyant le regard faussement blessé de la latina et leva les mains en signe d'impuissance face à l'inéluctable justesse de cette réflexion.

Sur un sourire de Naya, les deux jeunes femmes la suivirent un peu à l'écart du couffin pour pouvoir discuter sans risquer de réveiller le bébé tout en gardant un œil sur lui, installées dans un confortable canapé d'angle.

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez venues les filles !

Naya revenait avec le thé vert de ses deux invitées.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vues alors que l'épisode final a été tourné il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça… mais c'est vrai qu'avec la grossesse et la naissance de Josey, j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps.

Le regard de Dianna sembla se voiler légèrement avant que ce voile disparaisse.

\- C'est vrai que ça ne fait qu'un peu plus d'un an… mais il s'en est passé des choses pour nous tous depuis…

La voix de Dianna se semblait pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle aurait dû l'être étant donné les dernières nouvelles qu'avait laissée filtrer la presse people. Même si Lea s'en était rendue compte, elle décida que ça n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de questionner la blonde. Elle trouverait bien le moyen de tirer les vers du nez de son amie un peu plus tard.

\- Et vous avez des nouvelles des autres ? J'ai eu Chris au téléphone il y a quelques semaines, je l'ai appelé pour le féliciter pour la sortie de son dernier livre pour enfants. Il m'a parlé du dernier film qu'il a tourné, il devrait bientôt sortir d'ailleurs… et il était très enthousiaste pour le prochain à venir.

Le regard de Dianna pétillait à nouveau. Les deux brunes avaient toujours pu constater la complicité entre les deux acteurs, peut-être que le fait qu'elle s'implique tant dans les droits des homosexuels était en partie à l'origine de leur amitié.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà acheté sa collection de livres pour enfants pour pouvoir les lire à Josey quand il aura l'âge ! Et ça va Will ?

\- Oh oui. Toujours amoureux… ils forment un si joli couple ! J'aimerai bien que les mentalités et la législation changent pour qu'ils puissent enfin vivre leurs rêves comme ils le veulent… je les verrai bien eux aussi avec un petit bout de chou !

\- Des vrais papas gâteaux, c'est ce qu'ils seraient…

Et les trois jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire à l'image que la réflexion de Lea venait d'insinuer dans leurs esprits.

\- Et oui, après Heather, Naya, c'est au tour de Kurt de pouponner !

À ces mots, Lea se tourna vers Naya.

\- En parlant d'Heather, tu as de ses nouvelles ? Elle ne devrait pas tarder à accoucher si je ne me trompe pas ! J'avoue que ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas appelée !

Le sourire de Naya se fit plus large. L'amitié des deux jeunes femmes étaient de notoriété publique et Lea que Dianna savaient qu'elles étaient restées en contact régulier et qu'elles se retrouvaient assez souvent… peut-être un peu moins ces derniers mois avec leurs grossesses quasi-simutanées.

\- Elle va très bien. Elle dit qu'elle ressemble de plus en plus à une baleine, mais c'est un peu normal, elle ne devrait pas tarder à accoucher !

\- Ça a dû lui faire bizarre d'être éloignée des plateaux… parce qu'entre le cinéma et le petit écran, elle a été occupée ces deux dernières années !

\- Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai adoré son rôle dans « Folk Hero and Funny Guy » par contre j'avoue que je ne regarderai jamais celui qu'elle a tourné l'année dernière. Les films d'horreur, trop peu pour moi.

Lea accompagna sa dernière phrase d'une mimique dégoûtée tellement expressive que ses deux comparses ne purent s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

Dianna sembla plonger dans ses pensées avant de prendre la parole

\- J'ai eu des nouvelles de quelques uns des anciens. J'ai un coup de fil de Jessalyn (nlda : Terri Shuester dans Glee) il y a un mois, elle va très bien. Elle continue de jouer dans la série « Vikings »... Ah, je suis tombée sur Jayma (nlda : joue le rôle d'Emma Pillsbury) il y a quelques jours, elle est enceinte elle aussi et elle a été invité sur une des dernières séries de Netflix.

Naya se mit à applaudir à l'annonce de la grossesse de leur ancienne conseillère d'orientation.

\- Mais c'est génial ça. Un troisième bébé Glee !

Et oui, un troisième bébé Glee. Finalement, leurs camarades de chant s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis.

\- J'ai aussi vu Jane (ndla : Sue Sylvester) qui jouait son propre rôle dans une série, un jour en zappant… mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de grand monde en fait !

Les gazouillis du bébé mirent fin à la conversation des trois jeunes femmes. Naya se leva rapidement pour aller prendre son fils et revint vers ses deux amies un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, je vais faire les présentations en bonne et due forme. Alors Lea, Dianna, je vous présente Josey. Josey, je te présente Lea, la brune et Dianna, la blonde.

Lea tendit aussitôt les bras pour prendre le petit corps et l'installer contre elle.

\- Il a les yeux aussi profonds que ceux de sa mère dis-moi !

À ces mots, le sourire de la latina s'élargit un peu plus. Elle était effectivement très fière que son fils ai hérité de ses yeux.

\- Je sais…

Et Dianna éclata de rire à l'expression de fierté béate sur le visage de sa collègue.

Elles prirent leurs boissons qui commençaient à refroidir en regardant avec tendresse le petit être qui semblait sourire aux anges. Il était vraiment beau, et ça n'est pas uniquement parce c'était le fils de leur amie.

\- Et vous deux. Comment ça va ?

Le sourire de Dianna sembla s'estomper avant de revenir sur son visage, mais Lea avait vu le changement d'attitude de la blonde et le sourire qu'elle affichait ne la trompait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans la vie de la jeune femme.

\- Oh, tu sais, je suis à nouveau célibataire, mais ça va. Je m'éclate dans mon rôle de Hester et on forme une bonne équipe. Il y a une très bonne ambiance sur le tournage.

\- Et ça n'a pas été trop dur… je veux dire... la rupture.

Naya avait posé la question en bafouillant.

\- Non, en fait, on s'est plutôt séparés bons amis. On a beaucoup parlé et on s'est rendu compte qu'on n'avait finalement rien en commun… qu'on soit ensemble ou chacun de notre côté avec nos carrières respectives, ça ne faisait aucune différence pour nous. Il n'y avait pas de manque… je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais être heureuse, aimer vraiment…

Léa avait parlé sans aucune tristesse dans la voix jusqu'à ces derniers mots. Dianna se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une référence à l'absence de Cory dans sa vie, à sa disparition.

\- Et toi Dianna, tu dois être sur un petit nuage j'imagine !

Dianna sembla sortir de ses pensées mais aucun sourire n'illumina son visage alors que c'est ce que ses deux collègues attendaient.

\- Oui… enfin je veux dire… tu dois parler de mes fiançailles !

Cette fois-ci, ce sont deux paires d'yeux étonnés qui se tournèrent vers elle. Ses deux camarades de chant s'étaient attendues à de l'enthousiasme, de la joie et non cette vague hésitation et cette voix plate et sans chaleur.

\- Oui, bien sûr que l'on parle de tes fiançailles ! Mais j'ai la sensation que ça n'est finalement pas quelque chose d'aussi formidable que ce à quoi je m'attendais !

Dianna baissa les yeux et se mit à blêmir. En fait, elle ne voulait pas parler de ça, elle ne voulait pas parler de Winston et de cette annonce qui avait été faite trop prématurément à son goût.

\- Non, ça n'est pas ça, mais après l'annonce de Lea, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'étaler mon bonheur… et puis nous sommes surtout venues pour toi et pour ce merveilleux petit bonhomme !

À l'expression sur le visage de Dianna, il était clair pour ses deux amies qu'il valait mieux clore le sujet… et le remplacer par une discussion béate sur le petit ange près d'elles ne serait pas difficile.

Elles passèrent les deux heures suivantes à parler grossesse, accouchement, réveils nocturnes… avant de finalement se quitter, Lea et Dianna laissant la jeune maman allaiter son fils.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Lea et Dianna se retrouvèrent là où elles s'étaient rencontrées, devant la maison de la latina. Un soudain malaise s'étaient installé entre elles alors qu'elles quittaient la jeune maman.

\- Je…

Dianna bafouillait, étrangement intimidée face à la brune. Elle voulait lui dire tant de choses, mais finalement, n'arrivait pas à sortir une seule phrase intelligible.

\- Je suis venue en taxi… je crois qu'il va falloir que j'en appelle un pour rentrer…

Et la blonde trouva alors l'excuse rêvée pour rester encore un peu plus longtemps avec Lea.

\- Je suis garée un peu plus loin… enfin, je veux dire… si tu veux… je peux te ramener… je veux dire, chez toi…

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la brune. Elle trouvait la timidité soudaine de sa collègue très touchante et l'idée d'un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- J'adorerai… et puis, ça nous permettra de discuter un peu… si tu veux !

Dianna lui rendit son sourire et lui indiqua l'emplacement où était garée sa voiture d'un geste de la main.

Arrivées devant la voiture de la blonde, elles s'installèrent toutes deux à leur place et Dianna se glissa dans le flot de circulation, écoutant les indications de la brune qui allaient lui permettre de les amener à destination.

Les kilomètres défilaient plus ou moins vite au gré de la fluidité du flot de véhicules et finalement, peu de mots étaient échangés. Dianna était concentrée sur sa conduite alors que Lea repensait à leur après-midi. La fin de non recevoir de sa conductrice actuelle l'intriguait toujours. Elle se demandait pourquoi la blonde avait refusé de parler de ses fiançailles alors qu'elle devrait être excitée à cette idée, d'autant plus qu'il lui avait semblé qu'elle était mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler de son couple devant elle… mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner, elle aurait le fin mot de l'histoire, elle s'en faisait la promesse.

Elles étaient enfin arrivées à destination, une belle maison au milieu d'un grand terrain. Un bungalow agréable qui donnait l'impression d'être simplement posé au milieu de près de deux milles hectares de pelouse et d'arbres.

Dès que Lea ouvrit la porte, Dianna se retrouva dans une ambiance calme et douce qui lui rappela immédiatement la propriétaire des lieux. La maison possédait deux chambres avec salles de bain, un bureau, une très belle pièce à vivre et une cuisine incroyablement aménagée.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Dianna reporta son attention du Lea.

\- Non, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. J'ai de la route pour rentrer à Frisco !

Lea ne réfléchit pas une seconde avant de demander :

\- Tu es pressée ? Tu es attendue chez toi ?

Dianna regarda la brune dans les yeux, incertaine de la réponse à donner et alors que tout ce que son corps demandait, c'était de s'éloigner de la jeune femme, elle lui offrit un sourire et décida d'être honnête, autant avec la chanteuse qu'avec elle-même.

\- Non, je suis libre comme l'air en ce moment ! Rien de prévu avant quelques temps.

Le sourire de Lea s'agrandit un peu plus et son visage s'illumina.

\- C'est génial ! Tu peux rester alors… ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues, ça me donnerait l'impression de revivre notre cohabitation.

Dianna se remémora immédiatement les sept mois qu'elles avaient vécues ensemble. C'est à ce moment que ses sentiments pour la brune avaient pris naissance. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la surprise qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle s'était rendue compte que l'amitié qu'elle ressentait pour Lea devenait bien plus profonde, bien plus complexe. Elle se souvenait aussi de combien les choses étaient devenues compliquées avec le temps, combien il lui avait fallu du courage et de la force de caractère pour continuer à jouer à ses côtés dans pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'elle ressentait, combien elle s'en était voulue, bien plus tard, à la mort de Cory… elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs, mais se rendit compte que Lea la fixait, interrogative.

\- Désolée… des souvenirs…

\- Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux…

Dianna lui sourit tendrement. Cette réponse était tellement Lea !

\- Non, ça va aller… mais merci !

Elle détourna le regard pour faire le tour de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

\- J'adore ton intérieur. Il te ressemble, je trouve !

Effectivement, ce bureau lui ressemblait énormément : une vue dégagée sur l'arrière de la propriété, une sorte de vitrine dans laquelle trônaient les nombreuses récompenses qu'elle avait reçues, aussi bien pour ses rôles que pour ses créations musicales… et surtout, celle qu'elle avait dédiée à Cory, celle de meilleure actrice remise lors des Teen Choice Awards, et qui trônait au milieu des autres… le mobilier était chaleureux et doux, les couleurs aux murs étaient chaudes, les tapis moelleux. Quelques cadres étaient accrochés aux murs, des photos de famille, des paysages… et un portrait de Cory.

Quand le regard de Dianna se posa sur le sourire du jeune homme, elle se figea et son sang sembla refluer dans ses veines pour ne laisser qu'une sensation de froid intense.

Lea remarqua immédiatement le changement de comportement de la blonde et son attitude raide. Quand elle suivit le regard de la jeune femme, un sentiment de tristesse bien connu l'inonda… Cory… elle avait tant l'habitude de savoir ce portrait posé là qu'elle n'y prêtait presque plus attention. Mais elle ne voulait pas que son amie soit mal à l'aise, elle fit donc comme si elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de l'attitude de Dianna.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

La blonde sembla reprendre contenance et se tourna vers son hôtesse.

\- Tu es toujours végétarienne ?

La brune éclata de rire.

\- Comme toi si je ne me trompe pas !

Le malaise était passé et Lea entraîna la jeune femme à sa suite en direction de la cuisine. Elle ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur en espérant y trouver ce qu'il faut pour préparer un repas mangeable.

\- Alors… qu'est-ce qu'on a là dedans ? Salade… tomates… tofu… bon, c'est pas Bizance, mais je pense que je peux au moins nous faire une bonne salade…

Dianna ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au visage désolé de la brune.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera très bien pour moi, je n'ai pas vraiment faim à vrai dire !

Lea attrapa quelques ingrédients dans le réfrigérateur, sortit un saladier, des assiettes et des couverts, rinça les légumes, les détailla à la bonne taille, ajouta le tofu soyeux et prépara l'assaisonnement. Elle était concentrée par sa tâche et Dianna en profita pour la détailler un peu plus. Elle la trouvait toujours aussi belle, même un peu plus que la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, la maturité lui avait donné une assurance qu'elle avait perdu à la mort de Cory et elle semblait rayonnante, totalement intégrée à son environnement.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais un deuxième album en route… j'ai adoré le premier… j'avoue que je suis impatiente d'entendre ce prochain opus !

\- Oh… je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais à ma carrière musicale…

Elle semblait touchée même si le fait qu'elle soit toujours occupée à préparer le repas et donc le dos à la blonde ne lui permettait pas de voir son visage, l'expression de son corps était criant de vérité… et elle disait clairement à Dianna que son amie était touchée de l'intérêt qu'elle portait à sa carrière hors de la série.

\- Bien sûr que je m'intéresse à ta carrière musicale… tu es une merveilleuse chanteuse et ça aurait été dommage que ton talent s'arrête avec Glee !

Lea se retourna enfin et le sourire qui illuminait son visage était le plus beau remerciement qu'elle pouvait offrir à l'interprète de Quinn Fabray.

\- C'est vraiment gentil ça… merci !

Et elle posa devant elles les deux assiettes garnies assez généreusement d'une belle salade appétissante. Elle fit signe à Dianna de s'installer et elle sortit une bouteille d'eau du réfrigérateur. Deux verres et un peu de pain pour finir le tout et elles étaient attablées.

Le repas se déroula sans réelle conversation entre les deux jeunes femmes. Un silence agréable s'était installé que ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait envie de briser. Elles étaient bien à simplement se tenir là, toutes deux d'un côté de la table à déguster un plat qui convenait à leur idéologie végétarienne, sans prise de tête, sans se sentir obligées de faire la conversation, de parler de banalités.

\- Et si tu restais dormir… il y a une chambre d'ami ici… et ça me ferait tellement plaisir…

Dianna suspendit son geste alors que la fourchette se trouvait à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

\- Pardon… je veux dire… tu es sûre… mais…

La blonde était totalement perdue, prise au dépourvue par la proposition de la brune.

\- Bien sûr que je suis sûre ! Et puis on fait à peu près la même taille, tu peux te servir dans ma penderie…

L'interprète de Quinn était incapable de réfléchir. La situation était inespérée tout en étant impensable pour elle… elles avaient pourtant vécu sept mois ensemble, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était il y a des millions d'années… et là, elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Une vraie midinette, voici ce qu'elle était. Une midinette qui s'imaginait des choses qui n'étaient pas. La proposition de Lea était tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête alors elle devait la prendre pour ce qu'elle était et ne pas se faire de fausses idées.

\- Euh… ok alors… oui !

Satisfaite de la réponse de la blonde, Lea se leva pour débarrasser la table, les assiettes étant finies. Quand elle retourna vers la table, Dianna était toujours assise à sa place, elle semblait toujours un peu perdue.

\- Tu veux un thé… une tisane… ou quelque chose d'autre ?

Dianna releva la tête, semblant sortir de sa transe et secoua la tête en dénégation.

\- Je te remercie… par contre, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai bien aller me coucher. La journée a été longue… avec la route… et tout…

\- Oui… non, je vais te montrer ta chambre… et je vais te montrer où trouver le nécessaire pour te changer.

La belle blonde suivit sa collègue dans la partie des chambres. Elles firent un bref passage par celle de la brune… et Dianna ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la sobriété de la pièce et d'humer le parfum qui y flottait… avant de rejoindre celle qui serait la sienne et qui se trouvait juste en face.

\- La salle de bain est juste là… il y a tout ce qu'il te faut. Les serviettes sont sous le lavabo et il y a une brosse à dent propre dans l'armoire. Fais comme chez toi…

Elle indiqua tout ce qu'elle énumérait alors que son amie restait plantée en plein milieu de la chambre.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où est ma chambre ! N'hésites pas… je n'ai pas un bon sommeil de toutes façons, tu ne me dérangeras pas !

Un sourire suffit à remercier la brune qui quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne.

Dianna avait laissé la jeune femme partir sans lui dire un mot… abasourdie de se retrouver chez elle, dans une de ses chambres, s'apprêtant à dormir juste de l'autre côté du couloir qui menait à sa chambre… dans l'une de ses tenues de nuit !

Elle revint à la réalité alors que Lea n'était déjà plus là et prit enfin conscience de la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Aménagée et décorée simplement mais avec goût, cette chambre aurait très bien pu être la sienne, se trouver chez elle. Le mobilier était en bois massif, de couleur claire. Un tapis moelleux était posé de chaque côté du lit. Au pied du lit, un coffre du même type que le reste du mobilier et sur les tables de chevet, deux lampes en céramique.

Elle passa par la salle de bains, trouva une décoration du même goût que la chambre mais se dit qu'il était trop tard pour mener plus avant sa découverte des lieux, mais qu'un bon bain lui ferait le plus grand bien avant d'aller se coucher.

Elle se fit donc couler un bain, prépara ses affaires pour la nuit et se prélassa enfin dans une eau chaude et agréablement parfumée. Elle se détendit réellement pour la première fois depuis le début de l'après-midi, depuis qu'elle avait trouvé Lea derrière elle. Mon dieu, rien n'avait changé malgré les années passées, malgré leurs carrières qui s'étaient séparées. Elle avait voulu se convaincre que c'était du passé, reprendre sa vie en main et passer à autre chose, mais rien n'avait changé, absolument rien n'avait changé, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé… elle était toujours amoureuse d'elle !

Elle se laissa glisser totalement dans l'eau comme si le fait de s'immerger totalement pourrait lui permettre de ressortir de là avec les idées plus claires et les pensées moins confuses… cependant, quand elle refit surface à la recherche d'un peu d'air, tout était toujours là : son amour, sa jalousie, sa crainte que Lea découvre son secret et celle encore plus forte de la perdre.

Elle décida qu'il était finalement temps d'arrêter de se prendre la tête et d'aller se reposer un peu. Demain serait un autre jour. Une autre journée qui lui réservera son lot de surprises, elle en était persuadée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Dianna fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil qui venait réchauffer son visage. Elle s'étira longuement avant d'ouvrir les yeux, se sentant bien dans ce lit douillet, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller moelleux… qui n'avait pas la même consistance que son oreiller !

Elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux, se relevant rapidement dans le lit pour laisser son regard faire le tour de la pièce dans laquelle elle avait passé la nuit.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la journée et la soirée de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Chez Lea… elle avait dormi chez Lea. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir passé une nuit aussi paisible et réparatrice alors qu'elle se trouvait allongée à quelques mètres à peine de la belle brune. Elle se souvenait à quel point cela était devenu difficile au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient lors de leur cohabitation.

Il lui avait fallu tellement de force et de patience pour réussir à vivre à ses côtés sans rien laisser paraître, tellement de volonté pour travailler à ses côtés alors qu'elle et Cory vivaient leur histoire d'amour. Mais surtout, ça avait été tellement difficile quand leur ami avait disparu, non seulement parce qu'elle lui en avait voulu de mourir comme ça, mais aussi par qu'elle s'en était voulu à elle de ne pas pouvoir soutenir son amie comme elle aurait dû le faire simplement parce qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir jalousé le jeune homme qui aujourd'hui n'était plus.

Elle chassa ses sombres pensées en secouant la tête, passa rapidement à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et décida de voir si Lea était levée elle aussi. Quand elle sortit de la chambre, elle constata que celle de la diva était également ouverte et vide. Elle se dirigea alors vers la cuisine où il lui semblait entendre qu'on s'activait et y trouva la brune occupée à préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- Salut !

La diva se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hé ! Bien dormi ?

Dianna ne put que répondre à ce sourire par un autre bien plus grand. Même si les choses étaient compliquées et difficiles pour elle, la vue de la brune et ce sourire qui lui était offert étaient les plus beaux cadeaux que la vie pouvait lui donner… et ils lui permettaient finalement de supporter un peu mieux la situation.

\- Oui, comme un bébé… et toi ?

\- Eh bien écoutes, bizarrement… j'ai bien dormi !

Lea semblait réellement étonnée de ce bon sommeil. Mais il est vrai qu'elle avait dit la veille à Dianna qu'elle pouvait la déranger si besoin, qu'elle dormait mal.

\- C'est super ça… mais… ça fait longtemps que tu as des problèmes de sommeil ? Je veux dire… je n'ai pas souvenir que tu t'en plaignais quand on vivait ensemble… enfin, quand on était en collocation !

Le sourire de la diva se fana légèrement et son regard se voila.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je dormais bien jusqu'à… la soirée… celle où j'ai appris… depuis… je fais des cauchemars…

Dianna ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ne pouvait que voir la profonde tristesse qui venait d'envahir le visage de la brune.

\- Je suis tellement désolée !

Cette fois, c'est de la surprise qui se lut sur le visage de Lea.

\- Désolée ? Mais tu n'as pas à être désolée !

\- Si… tu ne comprends pas… tu ne sais pas…

Dianna sentit sa gorge se serrer. Tant de non-dits, tant de regrets, tant de honte, il y avait tant de choses qui s'étaient immiscées entre les deux amies, tant de choses que la blonde avait voulu garder secrètes, qu'elle n'avait jamais osé dire, auxquelles elle s'était même interdit de penser !

\- Dianna, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu me parles… que tu m'expliques certaines choses ! J'ai parfois l'impression que j'ai perdu l'amie avec laquelle j'ai passé ces sept mois, ni celle avec laquelle j'ai joué et chanté ! Où est passée mon amie, ma compagne de chambre, mon double !

\- Cette femme là a disparu elle aussi quand Cory a disparu. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je m'en veux…

Lea était totalement perdue, abasourdie. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que la blonde pouvait lui dire.

\- Mais de quoi peux-tu bien t'en vouloir ? Tu n'étais pas là… tu n'étais pas à Vancouver… ce n'est pas toi qui lui a fourni l'alcool et la drogue… tu ne l'as pas forcé…

\- Non, c'est vrai, je n'ai rien fait de tout cela… je m'en veux simplement d'être amoureuse de celle qu'il devait épouser…

C'est la stupeur qui prit place sur le visage de la diva.

\- Quoi… que… mais…

La brune se pinça l'arête du nez entre les deux doigts, secouant la tête comme pour se remettre les idées claires.

\- D'accord… il faut que tu m'expliques quelque chose là ! Comment tu peux être amoureuse de moi alors que tu viens juste de te fiancer ?

Un sourire narquois se figea sur le visage de la blonde.

\- C'est ce qu'on fait généralement quand on refuse d'assumer ses sentiments et de dire en face à celle qu'on l'aime ce qu'on a sur le cœur. Quand on se voile la face… on fait souvent le contraire de ce qu'on voudrait…

Lea ne dit rien, ingurgitant, assimilant les informations que lui révélait Dianna.

\- Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai appris à vivre à côté de cet amour… j'ai appris à vivre malgré ce que je ressens pour toi… j'ai appris à faire semblant : semblant de n'être que ton amie, semblant d'être heureuse alors que tu vis le grand amour avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, semblant d'être amoureuse quand la personne qui est à mes côtés n'est pas celle que je voudrais y voir…

Les yeux de la diva s'écarquillaient de plus en plus… et les questions se bousculaient de plus en plus dans sa tête.

\- C'est pour ça… l'épisode hommage… c'est pour ça ?

Dianna baissa les yeux, incapable de regarder plus longtemps son amie.

\- Comment voulais-tu ? J'avais tellement honte… tellement honte de lui rendre hommage malgré ce que je ressentais toujours pour toi… déjà à son enterrement ! Tu t'imagines… on le mettait en terre et moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te trouver belle en noir ! Tu te rends compte…

Et contre toute attente, elle s'effondra en larmes. Son corps était secoué de spasmes et Lea voyait les larmes tomber sur les lames du parquet. Elle était incapable de réagir, tétanisée. La révélation de la blonde l'avait surprise, étonnée, émue et flattée… mais elle ne savait comment réagir, quoi faire, quoi dire. Elle était complètement prise au dépourvu. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son amie éprouve ce genre de sentiments pour elle, qu'elle souffre autant pour quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas mais qui était de son fait. Définitivement, elle ne savait pas quoi faire ! Mais elle savait également qu'elle ne pouvait pas repousser la blonde, c'était son amie et elle tenait à elle.

\- Je… écoutes… tu comptes énormément pour moi… je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi… je… ok, je ne sais pas quoi dire… il faut que je parte, j'ai un rendez-vous pour une séance photo… mais…

Lea détestait quand elle bafouillait comme ça.

\- … reste… je veux dire… je ne veux pas que tu partes sans qu'on ai parlé… s'il te plaît, reste jusqu'à mon retour tu veux bien…

Dianna était incapable de prononcer un mot de plus alors elle acquiesça de la tête.

\- Bien… je… j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner… mange un peu et on se voit dès que j'ai fini la séance… j'espère que ça ne durera pas !

La blonde était certaine que ça ne durerait pas. La brune était tellement magnifique que le simple fait de la mettre devant l'objectif suffira à ce que la photo soit superbe… mais bien entendu, elle se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque et regarda son amie se préparer et quitter la villa après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard et un sourire timide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Après le départ de Lea, Dianna s'attabla et se prépara une assiette avec les aliments préparés par la brune. Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elles venaient d'avoir… en fait elle devrait plus dire au monologue qui venait de se tenir et à la petite réaction de son amie… et se dit que finalement, les choses s'étaient bien mieux passées que ce qu'elle avait toujours craint… rester à voir comment la discussion prévue au retour de la diva allait évoluer.

Elle termina son petit déjeuner, Lea était définitivement une excellente cuisinière, et heureusement pour elles, elles avaient le même régime alimentaire, toutes deux végétariennes. Elle débarrassa la table, nettoya sa vaisselle et décida de visiter un peu plus avant la villa de son amie.

Elle se sentait bien dans cette maison. L'atmosphère, l'ameublement, la disposition des pièces et du mobilier, tout lui correspondait parfaitement. Le bois massif, les tapis moelleux, les couleurs chaudes et douces, définitivement tout lui plaisait. Elle décida alors de sortir faire un tour de la propriété et des presque deux milles hectares de terrain. L'ensemble de l'espace était très bien entretenu. La pelouse était fraîchement tondue et la rosée du matin était encore accrochée aux arbustes et aux roses. Le parterre de roses était divin, subtilement odorant et un délice pour le regard. Elle déambula de parterre en parterre, d'arbuste en arbuste. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Elle se sentait bien, n'avait absolument pas l'impression de se trouver à Hollywood tant le calme alentour était impressionnant, presque plus que chez elle !

Au bout de deux heures, elle se rendit compte que toute cette nature lui avait vidé l'esprit. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait repensé à la discussion du matin, à ses craintes, à ses doutes, à ses hontes, pas une seule fois elle n'avait ressenti l'angoisse du retour de la brune ou celle de son absence. Elle se sentait bien dans cet endroit, bien dans cette maison, bien dans ce jardin… peut-être tout simplement parce que ce lieu était à la diva, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était la seule raison, même si cela faisait partie de l'équation.

Alors qu'elle revenait finalement vers la maison, elle entendit la voix de Lea qui semblait l'appeler. Elle pénétra alors à l'intérieur et fit savoir à la maîtresse de maison qu'elle était là.

\- Hé… je suis contente que tu sois restée… j'avais peur que tu ne sois plus là à mon retour…

\- Je t'avais dis que je serais là et je tiens toujours mes promesses… comment s'est passée ta séance ?

Elle avait eu peur qu'elle soit partie… ça c'était bien ! Ça la rassurait et lui faisait plaisir, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pensé à aucun moment à partir sans la voir.

La diva souriait, de ce sourire qui faisait toujours fondre la blonde.

\- Super bien… et incroyablement vite en fait. Ils n'ont eu besoin que de quelques prises. Finalement, c'est la préparation du matériel et les mises en scène qui ont pris le plus de temps… dès que j'aurais les premiers jets, je te les montrerai pour que tu me dises ce que tu en penses… ça ne te dérange pas ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est le sourire de Dianna qui s'élargit. Elle en était sûre, elle savait qu'avec une femme telle que Lea, pas besoin de fards et de froufrous, sa beauté naturelle suffisait.

\- Je savais que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps… le contraire était impossible… et pour répondre à ta question, je serais honorée de te donner mon avis !

Un silence tranquille s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes puis Lea reprit la parole.

\- Tu veux bien venir t'installer avec moi dans le jardin ?

La tension monta d'un cran dans le corps de la brune. La discussion commencée le matin même allait trouver son issue, favorable ou fatale, elle allait bientôt le savoir.

\- Ok… d'accord… je te suis…

La diva regarda alors sa collègue et perçu la tension qui l'habitait.

\- Eh ! Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je veux seulement qu'on parle un peu de ce que tu m'as dit ce matin !

D'un coup, Dianna reprit une respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenue. C'était pas possible d'être comme ça. Dès qu'il s'agissait de ce que pouvait penser Lea d'elle, elle ne se contenait plus, la panique la prenait et elle arrêtait de penser rationnellement.

\- Désolée… je te suis !

Et elle mêla le geste à la parole en partant à la suite de la brune vers un petit coin du jardin qu'elle avait repéré et qui comportait une tonnelle et un salon en rotin.

Quand elles furent installée, côte à côte sur la banquette que la diva avait indiquée à son amie, Lea prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers sa collègue.

\- Bon… tout d'abord, je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en veux pas et que je suis pas du tout choquée ou horrifiée par ce que tu m'as dit ce matin… mais je dois dire que tu m'as surprise… et pas qu'un peu !

Lea se tourna légèrement pour faire face à la brune qui baissait la tête au fur et à mesure que son amie parlait.

\- Eh… regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Dianna ne put que lever les yeux sur la diva.

\- Écoute, oublie ce que je t'ai dit ce matin… faisons comme avant… comme si je n'avais pas été la fille la plus idiote du monde…

\- Eh… non… je refuse de faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit… en fait…

Lea sembla chercher ses mots.

\- … en fait, je dois t'avouer que je suis très flattée des sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi. Mais il y a un tas de questions que je me pose et auxquelles j'aimerais beaucoup que tu apportes des réponses.

Ok, ça y était, l'heure de vérité était arrivée pour Dianna. Ce moment qu'elle avait repoussé durant tant d'années était arrivé… et elle en était finalement soulagée.

\- Alors vas-y, poses les questions que tu as... et je te promet d'y répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

Même si elle devait bien s'avouer que cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise et lui faisait peur car ces questions et les réponses qu'elle y apporterait auraient une incidence sur la suite de leur relation… et elle ne supporterait pas de perdre l'amitié de la brune, même si elle n'avait jamais son amour… elle voulait être franche et elle le serait.

\- Tout d'abord, il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine depuis ce matin… en fait… je croyais que tu étais hétéro… ok, tu es active dans les associations pour les droits homo mais… je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une femme, seulement avec des hommes et… tu viens de te fiancer !

La question fit sourire Dianna et elle ne l'étonnait pas.

\- Oui, je sais que je n'ai jamais fait mention du fait que j'avais un amour « non discriminant », je sais bien que vous ne m'avez jamais vu qu'avec des hommes… et oui… je viens de me fiancer mais…

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant les bons mots qui devraient expliquer à Lea ce qu'elle vivait depuis presque dix ans.

\- … je t'aime depuis notre cohabitation… je n'ai jamais pu poser les yeux sur une autre fille que toi… elles ne font pas le poids face à toi… tu les surpasses toutes… elles n'ont jamais été que de pâles images de la femme par rapport à toi…

Elle avait ouvert les yeux et regardait la diva qui l'écoutait, attentive mais ne laissant rien transparaître de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser ou ressentir à l'aveu de la blonde.

\- … et oui, je suis fiancée… et oui, j'aime Winston… mais pas comme je t'aime toi. Ça a toujours été comme ça… j'ai aimé tous ces hommes, mais ils n'auraient jamais eu aucune chance si tu avais été à mes côtés…

Dianna se rendit soudain compte du côté très psychopathe de son discours et elle eut un petit rire.

\- Désolée, tu dois me prendre pour une folle… c'est vrai que ça peut ressembler à ça vu ce que je viens de te dire… mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas de ces personnes qui font une telle fixation sur la personne aimée qu'ils collectionnent tout ce qui la concerne, ont des photos qui tapissent les murs, passent en boucle les vidéos qu'ils ont pu acheter, télécharger, tourner… Non, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Même si je m'intéresse à ta carrière parce que je trouve que tu es une artiste formidable, je ne suis pas obsessionnelle à ce point… mais pourtant, tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai… et je suis toujours amoureuse de toi !

A son plus grand étonnement, la blonde constata que son amie rougissait et cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te le dire… je m'étais faite à l'idée de n'être jamais que ton amie… d'être heureuse avec un autre et d'être heureuse que tu le sois sans moi… vraiment heureuse parce que tu le serais !

\- Mais…

Lea semblait avoir du mal à articuler ses pensées. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose sans trouver les mots.

\- … pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit… même quand on vivait en colocation… je… j'ai rien vu… je ne me suis rendue compte de rien…

\- Comment tu aurais pu te rendre compte de quelque chose que je faisais tout pour te cacher ! Je te l'ai dit, je refusais de prendre le risque de perdre ton amitié en te disant mon amour parce que tu m'aurais rejetée définitivement… je refusais l'idée même de te perdre… et puis il y a eu Cory ! Tu semblais si heureuse avec lui… vous deviez vous marier… et quand il est parti, je m'en voulais tellement de t'aimer toujours et de ne pas me sentir coupable de t'aimer alors que celui que toi tu aimais venait de mourir…

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu participer à l'épisode hommage ?

Dianna baissa la tête, honteuse.

\- Comment voulais-tu que je sois là… il était mon ami… je l'aimais… et je t'aime… mon dieu…

Elle s'était passée la main sur le visage.

\- … j'ai passé la journée à penser à toi, à lui, à vous ! J'ai passé cette journée à lui demander pardon de t'aimer tant ! Je m'en voulais… tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en voulais… je m'en voulais d'être là et plus lui… je m'en voulais de pouvoir continuer à t'aimer et plus lui…

La blonde se leva soudain et se mit à faire les cent pas, arpentant l'espace devant la brune.

\- Si tu savais… j'ai même été jalouse des personnages de Brittany et de Santana parce qu'elles pouvaient vivre à l'écran ce que je rêvais de vivre dans la vie… et qu'à défaut de le vivre réellement, j'aurais aimé toucher du doigt mon rêve même si c'était fictif et devant une caméra… je suis pathétique !

Lea se leva sans que son amie s'en rende compte et s'approcha d'elle pour arrêter sa errance sur son gazon. Elle posa une main sur son bras et l'incita à lui faire face.

\- Tu es tout sauf pathétique… je te trouve même touchante non seulement dans ta façon d'exprimer tes sentiments mais aussi dans tes remords… alors que tu ne devrais pas en avoir !

Dianna leva sur Lea un visage surpris sur un regard gêné. Elle n'avait pas honte de son amour, mais par contre, elle se trouvait pathétique au regard de ses réactions.

\- Je comprends encore plus pourquoi tu es mon amie ! Tu es quelqu'un de bon ! Tu devrais être gênée, dégoûtée, blessée et en fait, tu me rassures ! Je ne mérite pas que tu sois aussi magnanime avec moi…

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'indulgence ou quoi que ce soit de ce style ! En fait, je suis vraiment touchée que tu éprouves ces sentiments pour moi… je dois avouer que je tiens également énormément à toi… je ne pourrais pas te dire que ces sentiments sont les mêmes, je ne me suis jamais penchée dessus, mais je sais que je refuse moi aussi de te perdre !

Dianna posa sur la brune un regard étonné mais se refusa à imaginer que ses sentiments pourraient un jour être partagés par la diva. Après tout, elle lui avait clairement dit que même si elle ne voulait pas la perdre, elle ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire !

De son côté, Lea était perturbée par toutes ces révélations. Elle ne savait pas comment analyser les choses et quoi faire. Il lui fallait du temps… elle avait besoin de temps pour tout comprendre.

\- Je…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Écoute… je n'ai rien de prévu avant quelques semaines… avant la sortie du premier single. Je… je ne sais pas pour toi… je…

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde.

\- Si tu n'as rien de prévu… et si Winston peut se passer de toi… reste un peu !

La demande coupa le souffle de son amie.

\- Euh…

Son cœur s'affolait, son esprit tournait à une vitesse folle. Ok, il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle réfléchisse sereinement. Lea lui demandait de rester… et elle rêvait de rester. Winston… elle n'avait franchement aucune envie de le voir en ce moment. Du temps… elle en avait à revendre !

\- D'accord…

Cette fois-ci, c'est Lea qui montra sa surprise.

\- Oui ! Génial !

Et instinctivement, elle prit la blonde dans ses bras pour la serrer avec force.

\- Tu veux appeler Winston pour le prévenir ?

Dianna se recula légèrement et sortit de l'étreinte pourtant si douce de la brune.

\- Non !

Elle avait répondu à la hâte ce qui sembla surprendre Lea vu l'air qu'elle affichait.

\- Désolée… disons que… comment dire… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui parler en ce moment… mais je t'expliquerais plus tard si tu veux bien…

\- D'accord… mais je ne vais pas oublier de te demander les raisons de cet éloignement voulu !

Et la brune savait pertinemment qu'elle n'oublierait pas. Elle le savait mais elle n'était pas prête à partager la vérité sur sa relation avec Winston ni à lever certaines zones d'ombre encore plus sombres que celles qu'elle venait de partager et qui lui empoisonnaient la vie.

\- Mais… tu n'as pas peur d'une cohabitation avec moi ? Je veux dire… après tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu n'as pas peur de passer du temps avec moi ?… mais tu sais que je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te nuire et que je ne t'obligerais jamais à rien !… tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire doux se dessina sur les lèvres de la diva.

\- Oui, je le sais… sinon, jamais je ne t'aurais demandé de rester ! J'ai confiance en toi… j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi et je ne vois pas pourquoi le fait que tu me révèles tes sentiments devrait changer ce que je pense de toi ! Je dirais même que ça me fait avoir encore plus confiance en toi… car tu tiens à moi ! Paradoxal non ?

Dianna éclata de rire. Paradoxal ? Mais qu'est-ce qui était paradoxal dans toute cette situation ? Elle qui avouait ses sentiments à Lea ou Lea qui lui demandait de passer un peu de temps chez elle !

\- Oui et non ! Mais je suis heureuse de passer un peu de temps en ta compagnie. On a du temps à rattraper…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

Étant donné qu'elle n'avait quitté sa maison que pour la journée et que, finalement, elle allait rester quelques temps chez son amie, Dianna décida d'aller faire quelques emplettes… elle ne pouvait décemment pas se servir plus longtemps dans la garde robe de la brune.

Après la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec la diva, elle se sentait plus à l'aise face à Lea et quand cette dernière lui offrit de l'emmener dans diverses boutiques qu'elle connaissait bien pour les achats dont elle avait besoin.

Elle accepta avec plaisir cette compagnie inespérée sous condition de l'inviter à déjeuner.

Un petit restaurant en bordure de plage, dans un lieu éloigné de l'agitation habituelle qui régnait en proche banlieue de Los Angeles, c'est là qu'elles étaient attablées, autour d'une table en retrait des autres mais si bien placée qu'elle pouvait admirer la mer et l'horizon au-delà.

Dianna connaissait l'endroit qui était très réputé chez les végétariens pour fournir une nourriture correspondant à leur philosophie, de qualité, bien cuisinée et superbement présentée. Une cuisine de choix pour une compagnie de choix… que demander de mieux !

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on est revenue à l'époque de notre collocation… sauf qu'on arrive un peu plus facilement à boucler les fins de mois et qu'on passe un peu moins inaperçues quand on sort dans la rue…

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage des deux jeunes femmes… les souvenirs que ces sept mois étaient de bons souvenirs… pour toutes les deux !

\- C'est vrai ! C'était les débuts de Glee, le début de notre vie d'adulte, de notre notoriété, de nos amitiés… de tellement de choses qui font que nous sommes aujourd'hui les femmes qui dégustent un merveilleux repas !

\- Oh que oui… et tellement de choses se sont passées depuis ces sept années ! Tu te rends compte de tout ce que l'on a vécu, ensemble ou séparées d'ailleurs… de belles choses, des rencontres, des amours, des victoires comme des défaites… et…

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Lea mais disparue aussi vite.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Non… ça fait partie de ma vie… de notre vie… sa mort est quelque chose de difficile, mais contre laquelle nous ne pouvons rien… je me suis battue avec lui, contre lui, pendant si longtemps pour qu'il sorte de ses dépendances… je croyais que j'avais réussi, qu'il était sauvé… je me suis trompée… et ça n'est la faute de personne si ce n'est la sienne !

Lea posa sa main sur celle de son amie.

\- Je te propose quelque chose. On ne parle pas de notre mauvaise conscience, de nos doutes, de nos regrets… et on profite pleinement de ces quelques jours ensemble. Je crois qu'on en a besoin autant l'une que l'autre.

\- Je suis d'accord ! Rien de désagréable, que du bon temps… ça me va totalement !

Le reste du repas se déroula le plus admirablement du monde. Elles profitaient du repas, de la vue, de la douce chaleur de ce mois de mai et discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de choses qui auraient pu nuire à l'atmosphère apaisée de ce moment.

Après le repas, elles commencèrent à faire le tour des boutiques que Lea avait conseillées à la blonde. Les conseils de la brune étaient judicieux et avisés pour chaque article que la blonde essayait… mais les choses se compliquèrent lorsque Dianna se retrouva dans une boutique de lingerie. Choisir des chemisiers, pantalons, robes ou chaussures avec la diva était une chose, choisir sa lingerie en était une autre.

\- Euh… écoute, si ça ne te dérange pas… euh… je préfère choisir toute seule.

Elle était devenue rouge comme une pivoine… et Lea comprit immédiatement l'origine de sa gêne.

\- Oh… désolée, oui… je… je vais faire un tour dans la boutique, on ne sait jamais, si je trouvais quelque chose pour moi !

Et elle laissa Dianna commencer à faire le tour des présentoirs et choisir quelques ensembles avant d'aller les essayer. Une demi-heure plus tard, elles se retrouvaient à la caisse. La blonde était en train de payer une dizaine d'ensemble alors que la brune rangeait dans son sac trois autres ensembles. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elles se sourirent.

\- On rentre à la maison ?

La petite moue de Lea ne pouvait donner qu'une réponse positive de Dianna. Elle acquiesça et elles firent retour vers la voiture de la brune et son domicile.

La route se déroula tranquillement, sans qu'un seul mot soit prononcé et lorsqu'elles entrèrent chez la diva, cette dernière l'aida à monter ses paquets dans sa chambre puis la laissa pour aller dans la sienne prendre une douche rapide et passer quelque chose de plus léger.

Une demi-heure plus tard, toutes deux étaient dans le salon, changées et fourbues de leur après-midi shopping.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Un verre d'eau ou quelque chose de frais si tu as !

Lea alla vers le réfrigérateur pour voir ce qu'il contenait.

\- Thé glacé ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Lea vint rejoindre son invitée sur le canapé où la blonde l'attendait. Elle lui tendit son verre et s'installa à côté d'elle.

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé cette journée… le restaurant et le shopping… merci Di…

L'intéressée tourna la tête vers la brune. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelée par ce diminutif. Trop longtemps en fait !

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier… pour ton invitation… pour ces adresses qui étaient parfaites… pour la compagnie…

Lea se leva et disparu quelques minutes. Quand elle revint, elle cachait un paquet derrière elle.

\- Je… je voulais te remercier pour cette journée alors… tiens… j'espère que ça va te plaire…

Dianna imagina tout de suite ce que pouvait contenir le paquet en voyant la marque sur l'emballage. Ça provenait de la boutique de lingerie.

\- Euh… merci… mais… ne me dis pas que… là où je ne voulais pas que tu m'accompagnes…

Lea éclata de rire à la mine déconfite de son amie.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas et ouvre s'il te plaît !

Dianna s'exécuta et elle ouvrit d'une main tremblante le paquet que la diva lui avait offert. À sa grande surprise, elle y trouva une tenue de nuit, une nuisette et une sortie de lit absolument superbes, en soie douce, de couleur bleu pastel, à sa taille.

\- Mais… comment as-tu su pour la taille… et la couleur… j'adore cette couleur !

\- Je sais ! Je t'ai assez observée pour connaître tes goûts vestimentaires… et pour la taille, tu fais à peu près la même que moi… bon, d'accord, tu es un tout petit peu plus grande que moi... ça n'était pas difficile de ne pas me tromper… mais je suis contente que cela te plaise !

Et le sourire de la blonde ne pouvait pas mentir sur le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à ce cadeau… ce cadeau particulier, intime sans l'être réellement, lui ressemblant, comme si la brune prenait vraiment tellement attention à elle qu'elle savait même pouvoir la vêtir sans se tromper.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien ça me touche… vraiment merci !

La fin de soirée se passa tranquillement, doucement, entre le repas et les discussions tranquilles entre les deux jeunes femmes… aucun sujet dérangeant, juste une conversation sur les goûts de chacune, sur leurs projets professionnels, sur leur vie depuis Glee.

Elles finirent par se retirer chacune dans leur chambre vers vingt-trois heures trente. Aucune des deux n'avait réellement envie d'aller se coucher, mais la journée avait été bien remplie et il était temps.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Dianna hésita, puis se dit qu'il serait bien agréable de finir cette journée par une nuit dans une tenue qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle décida donc de passer la nuisette que la diva lui avait offert. Elle tombait délicieusement bien et la couleur lui allait à ravir. Elle se glissa tranquillement dans les draps, ravie et s'endormit rapidement.

Alors qu'elle dormait profondément, un bruit s'insinua dans son esprit. Elle ne comprit pas tout d'abord, puis un cri plus fort que les autres la sortit définitivement du sommeil dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle se redressa dans le lit et tendit l'oreille afin de comprendre d'où venait ce bruit qui l'avait réveillée. Un rapide coup d'œil sur le réveil lui apprit qu'il était deux heures du matin.

Un nouveau cri la fit définitivement se lever. C'était la voix de Lea. Quelque chose se passait. Elle passa rapidement la sortie de lit et entra sans demander la permission dans la chambre de la brune. Cette dernière était très agitée, toujours endormie, mais particulièrement agitée. Elle semblait se débattre, se mettait à crier, comme si elle voulait empêcher quelque chose mais qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Mais ce qui fit le plus mal à la blonde, c'est de la voir pleurer. Même si ces larmes étaient inconscientes, elles étaient là, et elles lui faisaient mal.

Elle ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'elle faisait et se précipita vers le lit de la diva pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer des mots apaisants, tout en caressant doucement le haut de son dos et en lui embrassant légèrement les tempes et le front.

\- Je suis là… tout va bien… ne t'en fais pas… je serais toujours là pour toi… je t'aime… chut…

Elle continua durant quelques minutes à parler à Lea, à la caresser, à tenter de la calmer et elle sentit petit à petit que la tension quittait les épaules de la jeune femme, que ses cris se faisaient moins forts et que ses mouvements erratiques se calmaient.

Lea finit par se calmer complètement, toujours dans les bras de la blonde. Quand celle-ci tenta de se retirer pour retourner dans sa chambre, la brune recommença à s'agiter et Dianna décida qu'il était plus sage pour le sommeil de son amie de rester auprès d'elle. Elle tenta de trouver une position un peu plus confortable et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil paisible.

Quelques heures plus tard, qui lui semblèrent être quelques minutes, elle sentit comme un mouvement tout contre elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Lea qui la regardait interrogative.

\- Salut !

\- Euh… salut… mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

Dianna sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous n'avons rien fait de répréhensible ! Tu as fait un cauchemar. Je t'ai entendue crier et je suis venue pour t'aider… et tu as refusé que je parte quand tu as réussi à te calmer.

Lea ne répondit pas mais rougit légèrement.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te gêner en restant à tes côtés cette nuit, mais tu semblais tellement mal que je n'ai pas pu me résigner à te quitter quand tu m'as empêchée de partir.

La brune se retourna vers la blonde avec un air honteux.

\- Je suis désolée… je ne pensais pas que ces cauchemars reviendraient… ça faisait longtemps…

\- Comment ça ? Tu as déjà fait ce genre de cauchemars… et tu étais toute seule !

Lea aurait voulu se réfugier dans un petit trou qu'elle n'aurait pas eu l'air différente.

\- Eh bien… en fait… ça a commencé après… Cory !

\- Et ça s'est arrêté quand ?

Elle rougit.

\- Il y a quelques mois… mais ça s'était bien estompé avant que ça arrête !

\- Et ça vient juste de recommencer ?

Dianna était en train de comprendre que le retour des cauchemars de Lea avait probablement un lien avec sa présence.

\- C'est à cause de moi… c'est le fait que je sois là qui a fait revenir tes cauchemars !

\- Non… je…

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression à la blonde que son mal-être était de sa faute, mais elle voulait être sincère et honnête avant tout avec elle.

\- Écoute… oui, c'est revenu avec toi… mais non, ça n'est pas ta faute ! Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça… c'est compliqué… même moi j'ai parfois du mal à me comprendre mais… je veux que tu saches que tu n'es responsable de rien et… que grâce à toi, ces cauchemars n'ont pas duré et que j'ai passé une très belle nuit !

La blonde rougit à cette remarque. Parce que même si elle n'avait pas très bien dormi à savoir la brune à ses côtés, c'était un merveilleux cadeau qu'elle venait de lui faire !

\- Alors je suis à ton service si ces cauchemars reviennent et que tu as besoin de ton somnifère personnel et personnalisé !

La diva éclata de rire et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Je te prend au mot… et je saurai te rappeler cette proposition !

Et la blonde rougit un peu plus à cette idée.

\- Euh… et si on se levait ? On pourrait prendre un bon petit déjeuner et voir ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de cette journée !

Dianna se leva à contre-coeur. Même si elle ne voulait pas le dire ou le faire savoir à Lea, elle se sentait bien comme ça, à ses côtés, dans son lit… sans ambiguïté. Quand elle fut debout, elle fit le tour du lit, s'approcha de la diva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Ce matin, c'est moi qui cuisine… et après, je te laisse les rênes.

Lea attrapa la main de sa collègue et se laissa tirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à la verticale.

\- Ok, alors tu me nourris… et moi je t'instruis !

\- Ah oui… tu m'instruis… et je peux savoir comment tu comptes réaliser ce prodige ?

La brune fit mine de réfléchir en posant l'index contre ses lèvres et fit un clin d'œil à la blonde.

\- Eh bien, j'ai envie de t'emmener au LACMA (ndla : Los Angeles County Museum of Art).

\- Un musée… c'est une bonne idée… j'aime bien les musées…

\- Eh, c'est pas n'importe quel musée ! C'est un voyage à travers le temps et les continents, un tour du monde artistique et culturel qui ne devrait que convenir, j'en suis certaine !

\- Ah oui… artistique et culturel, les deux mots qui me font saliver… d'accord, je pense que tu as visé juste mais je te confirmerai ça après la visite !

Lea acquiesça et elle laissa la blonde partir préparer le petit déjeuner alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la douche. Elle avait la sensation de se trouver sur un petit nuage, elle était bien. Elle avait passé une bonne nuit et elle se sentait bien.

Dianna prit possession de la cuisine sans aucune arrière pensée, sans aucun doute. Elle trouva facilement tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour préparer le petit déjeuner qu'elle projetait et commença à s'atteler à la tâche. Même si elle n'en avait pas toujours le temps, elle aimait se retrouver derrière les fourneaux et généralement, les gens aimaient ses préparations, même les non-végétaliens. En fait, non, pas tous, Winston n'aimait pas son régime alimentaire et ne se gênait pas pour manger de la viande devant elle .

Winston, plus le temps passait et plus elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec lui, pourquoi elle avait accepté sa demande aussi vite après le début de leur relation. D'accord, il était beau, agréable à vivre, elle adorait son petit accent britannique… mais alors qu'elle se trouvait chez la brune, elle se disait que définitivement, elle s'était menti depuis le début. Elle n'avait toujours fait qu'essayer d'oublier ses sentiments pour la diva, sans jamais y parvenir et aujourd'hui qu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés, chez elle, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Puis soudain, elle se remémora les mots de la diva lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. Les cauchemars étaient revenus avec son propre retour dans la vie de la brunette. Le doute s'insinua alors dans son cœur. Et si elle ne pouvait rien lui offrir d'autre que des rappels amers d'un passé lié à la série à laquelle elles avaient toutes les deux participé. Et si sa présence, plutôt que de la rendre heureuse et de lui faire oublier le passé, au contraire, ne faisait que raviver les souffrances et les interrogations.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait la laisser reprendre le cours de sa vie plutôt que de vouloir en faire partie. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas vouloir prendre la place de celui qui était mort. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour aider celle qu'elle aimait à faire table rase de son passé pour réapprendre enfin à vivre et à aimer.

Elle en était là de ses interrogations quand la diva pénétra dans la pièce, les cheveux humides de la douche, fraîche et le sourire aux lèvres. Dès qu'elle vit le profil de la blonde, elle comprit que l'esprit de celle-ci avait dû fonctionner à plein régime durant sa douche. Elle décida de ne pas attaquer la jeune femme de front et d'agir plus subtilement. Pas de grands discours, juste des gestes, quelques mots et un contact permanent qui devraient la rassurer.

Elle se dirigea vers son amie, posa la main dans le creux de ses reins et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant de s'éloigner d'elle lentement, laissant Diane terminer de préparer leur petit déjeuner.

Elle contempla la blonde terminer ses préparations, assise à la table de la cuisine, un sourire tendre toujours plaqué sur les lèvres.

Quand Diana amena leurs deux assiettes, elle semblait troublée, émue, perdue. Elle posa l'une des deux assiettes devant Lea, s'installa devant la sienne et leva les yeux vers son amie.

\- Pourquoi ?

Lea essaya de capter son regard, mais Diana semblait vouloir l'éviter.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

Son sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage, la diva ne lâchait pas la blonde des yeux. Celle-ci se décida finalement à oser soutenir ce regard.

\- Ce baiser… pourquoi ? Je… tu sais… je t'ai avoué… je ne comprends pas…

Le sourire de Lea se fit encore plus doux si cela était possible.

\- Tout simplement pour te remercier… te remercier d'être là, d'avoir été présente cette nuit, de me donner l'impression de reprendre enfin ma vie en main… et de me faire comprendre que je peux encore ressentir et éprouver…

Diana se trouva incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit, incapable de faire autre chose que de sourire béatement face à la réponse de la petite diva. Elle s'intéressa alors très sérieusement à son assiette et, toujours souriant, elle prit le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé, savourant de constater que son amie appréciait ses talents culinaires.

 **Réponse à la review d'Oscar Za** : Tout d'abord, merci, car vous venez de poster ma première review et j'avoue que ça fait plaisir lol!

Pour répondre à votre question, oui, cette fiction va continuer et elle ira jusqu'à son terme. Je regrette souvent le nombre d'histoires qui restent en plan et je ne serais pas de celles-là.

Encore merci et bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre.


End file.
